stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TimPendragon/Archive 1
Welcome to the Expanded Universe Database - if you need any help - just ask. --Sneg 15:32, 13 August 2006 (UTC) :Thanks very much for the help! :-) --TimPendragon ::Like I said - anything I can do to help - just ask. --Sneg 04:25, 14 August 2006 (UTC) :::BTW - GREAT photoshops! --Sneg 02:34, 28 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Thanks! I'm glad you like them. I have full versions of them that I'll hopefully get up on a website soon. -- TimPendragon 03:05, 28 August 2006 (UTC) Homesun Okay, well, what has Homesun actually done to be blocked in the first place? --Luke80 06:23, 3 November 2006 (UTC) :It's pretty well summarized on the Community Portal page. Also, talk to Sneg and Sasoriza. The three of us have tried numerous times to communicate with him to no avail. --TimPendragon 06:28, 3 November 2006 (UTC) Memory Alpha images Please add to all images you copy from Memory Alpha. Adding it prevents copyright problems. Thank you. --Kevin W. 17:49, 22 August 2006 (UTC) Will do. Sorry for the oversight. Won't happen again. :-) :No need to apologize. --Kevin W. 18:13, 22 August 2006 (UTC) User page Ever going to put content in your (blank) user page? :) Just curious. That red "TimPendragon" keeps sending off warning bells, LOL. --Sasorizaa1 15:34, 29 August 2006 (UTC) :Hallelujah! He created a user page! LOL. --Sasorizaa1 18:42, 1 September 2006 (UTC) ::LOL. I was in the mood. -- TimPendragon 18:46, 1 September 2006 (UTC) :::Born in 1983? Oh your kidding me. I was a Freshman in High School. Man, I feel old....... --Sneg 20:23, 1 September 2006 (UTC) ::::Eh, what can I say? I'm older than my age. My nickname as a kid was "the Beav." I'm a reject from the 1940s. And if it helps any, I went bald at 13. -- TimPendragon 20:51, 1 September 2006 (UTC) :::LOL now I don't feel so bad. My hair can't make up it's mind so I like to say I have a flesh colored Yamaka. :-) --Sneg 22:50, 1 September 2006 (UTC) Kal-Dixas I noticed the heading on Drake Mallory. Is that the same Kal-Dixas sim that bellied up a couple years ago (I think)? I remember emailing the GM and being informed it was out of commission. Did anyone resurrect it? --Sasoriza 05:37, 13 September 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, it's that sim. Kal-Dixas has had a long and tortured history. It started off in the old FSG, then moved to AES when that group split off. I came into it a while after that, in 1997 or so. I served as GM for a while, until real life hit hard in a big way and I had to turn it over to someone else in 1999. Since then it's been up and down about a dozen times. I tried getting back into it in 2003, I think, but that was when it was falling apart again. And it really is a shame, because it was a great sim. Out of the 22 sims I've been involved with, I enjoyed Kal-Dixas the most. I keep hoping it can be resurrected again, but in the meantime, it'll show up in Pendragon every now and then. --TimPendragon 12:16, 13 September 2006 (UTC) ::Hey, you should remember me from AES then! (Arcadia.) You might be the very one I emailed. Good luck w/that. It always saddened me to see Trek sims from the old days collapse; I keep hoping some of them will resurface. Strengthens my resolve to keep mine going in these "Trekless" times. --Sasoriza 12:41, 13 September 2006 (UTC) User data flag Just FYI, I added an Earth flag. If you save your user page again, that's what you'll get. If you want to use UFP, then you'll have to type UFP. --Sasoriza 05:35, 28 September 2006 (UTC) Photomanips Considering I don't have good photo software at my disposal, would you mind making photomanipulation images for the REM characters? --Kevin W. 04:48, 4 October 2006 (UTC) :I'd certainly be happy to try, Kevin. I might not be able to do them all, since my skills as a Photoshop Jedi are not yet full, but email me what you want, and I'll do my best. And you can always stop by the Star Trek Photomanipulation Archive forums http://www.stpma.net and ask the gang there; they'd be more than happy to help as well. --TimPendragon 04:58, 4 October 2006 (UTC) sorry Tim, i was making an aggressive display before and i apologize that an article you were working on was part of my demonstration. it wasn't fair to you at all. -- Captain M.K.B. not sure i'm not sure what you consider to be a 'snipe' -- considering that i opened up the database today and found that i was under block for supposedly being someone else, i think i handled myself surprisingly calmly. -- Captain M.K.B. 04:54, 26 October 2006 (UTC) :That was due to an error in the software. The block was not against you. --Kevin W. 19:37, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Hello And Thank You I just wanted to take a moment and introduce myself and say how happy I am to be able to have this forum to share my ideas with others. I'm still a novice at this, and I hope this is the appropriate forum to post this sort of thing. If not, please direct me to the appropriate venue! :) My articles are based on an RPG I'm planning on putting together. I may not have a website or fanfilm, but I assure you anything I post will be written from a "realistic" standpoint. I was reading some of the previous entries about people writing ridiculous things which have little basis in accepted Star Trek lore, and I agree that this could become a problem. I assure you that you will not have to worry about this with me. Anything I post is reserched against established Star Trek "reality". I try my best not to infringe on accepted canonic truths. Anyway, thanks again for this outlet, and I look forward to being a beneficial contributor. Prometheus Registry "problem" no worries I knew what you meant sorry if I "sounded" upset about that I didn't mean to.--Logan MacLeod 22:31, 11 November 2006 (UTC) :You didn't, no worries. Just wanted to clarify. --TimPendragon 22:33, 11 November 2006 (UTC) Thumbs up! Tim gets this for just being Tim--for having a good outlook, contributing good material in accordance with the wiki approach, and doing so consistently. Everyone needs a pat on the back now and then for all they do, and he definitely deserves it. Enjoy! --Sasoriza 18:39, 12 November 2006 (UTC)